The Love that was Always There
by WritingWriter315
Summary: Bella was noticing a change. A change in her feelings. Jacob seems to be stealing her heart right out from under her. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: As usual, I don't own these characters, i'm just borrowing them. Please enjoy. Sorry for the short chapter, promise they will be longer. =) **

_Breathe Bella._

The dreams had woken her once more. But this time it was different. For starters Charlie wasn't shaking her awake and she wasn't screaming. Bella sat up and pulled her legs up to her chest. The dream was playing itself over and over in her mind. It started off the same way as always. Pain. Pain and heartache.

_Everything is dark. "Edward, Edward. Please." My screams went unheard. "Please don't leave me." I sobbed. The pain intensified. Just as it got its worst…_

_Warmth._

_I felt arms wrap around my waist. They weren't cold like Edwards. They were warm. "Don't worry Bells, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere." That voice. Jacob's voice. _

Bella smiled to herself when she remembered his voice. She slowly lowered her legs under the blanket. Rolling on her side, she bear hugged her pillow. _Jacob_. Bella mumbled to herself as she drifted back to sleep.

"Bella," Charlie knocked softly on her bedroom door. "It's time to get up."

"Ugh… Just a minute Charlie." Bella mumbled from under her mound of blankets.

"Well I'm leaving now Bells, so you better get up now." Charlie slowly opened the door without looking in. He was always afraid of seeing her in any half dressed state thus causing far too much embarrassment for the both of them.

"Fine Dad, I'm up." _Barely_. Rolling over in attempt to get out of bed, Bella had managed to wrap herself in something that resembled a burrito. Unfortunately for her knee, she was blissfully unaware of her predicament. The second Bella tried to put a foot down she came crashing down on her right knee. She winced in pain. Knowing Charlie was still in the house she yelled down to him, "I'm fine! I just fell getting out of bed!"

Charlie chuckled to himself. That's his Bella. Clumsy as ever. "I'll see you tonight sweetie."

Bella grabbed a pair of jeans from the floor and a hoodie. As she was pulling the hoodie on she remembered she was going to La Push later that day. She began searching her closet for something a little more feminine. Halfway through her rampage she realized what she was doing. She was getting dressed up for Jacob. _Why would I do that, I never do that. We are friends. I have no reason to impress him. _She went back and pulled on the hoodie.

Jumping in her truck, Bella gave the key a quick turn and the old engine struggled to life. Her mind was wandering for her all too familiar drive to school. Bella wanted to ride the bikes today. Maybe she could hear Edward today. The bike thing wasn't so wreck less anymore. Jacob had actually taught her to ride fairly well. He looked so different with short hair. She liked it though. It made his jaw line so much more defined. She wondered why Jacob always insisted on being so shirtless. Bella couldn't complain too much. His arms were so defined. His abs were perfect, and the V-muscle. It's like it was just pointing the way…

_What are you thinking Bella, its Jacob. He's your FRIEND._

Bella forced herself to focus on the road for the rest of her drive. She didn't need her mind wander like that.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters, just borrowing them. Please rate and review. Even if you hated it. and as promised, it is longer. =)

Bella's truck lurched into her normal spot at school. A few spots over she noticed Jessica, Angela, Mike and Ben. Bella felt a pang of guilt. She had pretty much left them, kind of like Edward left her. She swore that day she was going to talk to them. Try to set things right. Just then Mike looked her way and managed to meet her eyes. Bella's first instinct was to look away immediately but she decided a friendly smile and a wave would be better. Mike gave her a puzzled look that quickly became a smile as he waved back. _Well,_ Bella thought _I guess it won't be hard to get him to forgive me. _Jessica, who saw the whole thing, quickly turned her head in disgust. _Jessica on the other hand…_ Bella sighed and grabbed her backpack from the truck and made her way to first period.

Sitting down in her usual seat, Bella pulled out her English book prepared to pay attention for once.

"Hey Bella," Mike snuck in the chair beside her.

"Oh, hey Mike. How's it going?" Bella was trying to sound genuine.

"I've been good. We've missed you Bella. Especially me," Mike grinned.

Bella's cheeks flushed. Not even one day and he's already back at it. Maybe she should sick Jacob on him. "Yeah, I really want to apologize to you guys. It's been a rough few months."

"Well I forgive you. You should sit with us today at lunch." He was inching closer to Bella as he spoke.

"Sure, I'd like that." Bella looked away trying to avoid Mike's gaze. She knew he always had a thing for her. She also knew that Jessica had a thing for him, and giving into Mike's antics would make it all the harder for Jessica to forgive her.

* * *

Bella took a deep breath. With her lunch tray in hand, she made her way to the table where everyone was sitting.

"Bella!" Mike jumped up and pulled out the chair beside him. Bella's gaze went to Jessica's just in time to see her eyebrows furrow.

"Um, thanks Mike." Bella sat slowly, "Hey Angela." _Please Angela, cut me some slack. Don't be like Jessica._

"Hey Bella. Glad to see you." Angela spoke nervously. She did mean what she said but she feared the wrath of Jessica.

"How are you Jessica?" Bella struggled to keep her voice steady.

Jessica turned her head to look at Bella. "Oh so you're talking to us now?"

Bella stuttered. She knew Jessica could be harsh, but this was worse than she expected. "Woah Jess, calm down," Ben spoke up for the first time. Bella flashed him a very thankful smile. Jessica suddenly stood up.

"Ok. I'll calm down over here while you guys finish swooning over miss center of attention." Jessica stomped off before any one could say a word.

Bella cringed. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. "I… I'm sorry. I should go…" Bella started to rise when Angela put her hand one Bella's arm.

"It's ok. Please stay," Angela leaned over to whisper in Bella's ear, "Jess and Mike just broke up again. She thinks you are sweeping in to snatch him. Give her some time."

Bella stifled a laugh. Jess hadn't changed much. Just then Bella had an idea. She could get Mike of her back and get Jessica to see she doesn't want anything to do with Mike all in one night. Bella turned to Mike, "You want to go to the movies?" Mike's eyes lit up and Angela looked shocked. Bella realized she directed that a little too much to Mike. "I… I mean all of you. Jessica too."

"Oh… yeah sure. I'm in," Mike responded with some half hearted hope. Maybe he would at least get to sit beside her.

Angela smiled, "Yeah totally. Me and Ben are in too." She looked over to the steaming Jessica. "Bella, maybe you should leave it to me to ask Jess."

Bella looked to the table where Jessica was sitting, "Yeah its probably safer." Lunch continued without much of a problem, except Bella ended up sitting very close to Angela. Mike insisted on scooting closer and closer despite Bella's attempts to shimmy away.

The rest of the day was just as boring as the first half. As Bella was walking to her truck she heard a shout. "BELLA, hey Bella, wait up." Jessica yelled.

Bella stopped in her tracks. This had the potential to be ugly. Before she knew what to do Jessica had her arms around Bella in a warm hug. "Bella, I'm so sorry. I was so mean to you. I know things were hard, I… I just thought you were just… Oh never mind. So when's this movie?" Jess looped her arm through Bella's like they were the best of friends.

A smile crept up on Bella's face. Angela must have worked some kind of magic. Jessica was way too angry to just pretend like nothing wrong. Bella wasn't going to complain. She's glad she didn't have to spend the next few weeks feeling like an outcast while Jess was still fuming. "Oh, I hadn't really figured that part out yet. Plus I have to talk to Jacob." _Crap. Now I'm going to have to spend the next four hours catching Jessica up on Jacob. _

"Jacob? Ooo. Whose that Bella? Is he your boyfriend? Oh wait he's that Quileute boy right? Oh Bella you are so lucky!" Jessica's rambling antics where on and unstoppable.

"No he's not my boyfriend," _I didn't want him to be._ "And yes he is that Quileute boy," _That hot, beautiful Quileute boy. _"And yeah, I guess I am lucky." _Lucky that he puts up with broken me._ "I'm sorry Jess, I really gotta go. I'm supposed to be meeting him after school. I'll be home around 9, can I call you?"

Jessica squealed. "Of course. I want details on your evening with your man." She grinned as she ran off to her car, "Talk to you later Bella!"

Bella shook her head as she climbed in her truck.

* * *

The drive to La Push took longer than normal. Perhaps it was the butterflies that found their way in to Bella's stomach. _It's just Jacob, why are you like this?_ Bella pulled into Jacob's driveway just in time to see Jacob step out of his house, shirtless of course. Her stomach twisted into a thousand knots. _Calm down, Bella. _

Bella climbed down out of her truck. She suddenly got an overwhelming urge to run to Jacob, so she did. Despite his initial shock of Bella leaping into his arms, he quickly capitalized on the opportunity and picked her up into his arms. She got yet another overwhelming urge. Before Bella knew what she was doing, her lips where pressed hard against his. Jacob, even more shocked then before, didn't let this chance pass either. He returned this kiss. His hands wrapped tighter around Bella's small frame. In all the excitement, Jacob noticed the shirt under her jacket had risen up exposing nothing more than an inch of her back. Yet another opportunity he wasn't letting pass. His hand slowly moved up her back taking her shirt with him. Bella snapped back to reality and pulled away. Jacob dropped his hands to his side. He hung his head, knowing he was about to get yelled at. The last time they kissed, they where 8 and he got slapped.

"I… I'm sorry. I don't know what got into me," Bella stuttered.

Jacob put his hands on her shoulders, willing her to meet his eyes. "Don't be sorry for anything like that. Trust me. You can do that a thousand times and never have to apologize.

"Can we just not talk about it?" Bella asked quietly.

Jacob hoped she wouldn't say that. He wanted so much to talk about it. "Of course Bells."

Bella smiled. "Good. Cause I need you to do me a favor." She went on to explain the days experience with Mike and Jessica as they made their way to Jacob's couch. "So I would really appreciate it if you could come. I don't need Mike hanging all over me with Jessica there."

Jacob couldn't contain the laughter anymore. "Man, that Mike kid just won't give up will he? Of course Bella, It's a date." He winked.

Bella gave him the dirtiest look she could muster. Jacob laughed even more and pulled her close. Bella's anger instantly went away. The knots returned just as quickly. She gazed up at Jacob's perfect face. She couldn't help but to sigh and snuggle up to his warm body. Her whole body felt warmer than ever. Her heart ached less than it ever has. _Why do I feel this way? He's my best friend. _

"So whatcha wanna watch tonight Bells?" Jacob asked suddenly. Bella snapped out of her mesmerized trance.

"Oh, um. Whatever you want to watch babe." _Babe? Did I really just say that? I think I liked that._

Jacob did everything he could to not grab Bella up and kiss her again. Right then and there. Babe. He smiled. She really did call him babe, "How about this honey?" Hey, if she was going to call him babe he could call her honey. He picked up a movie and showed it to her.

Bella barely looked up to see what he picked. Whatever movie it was, she didn't care, just as long as she was with him.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I don't own Twilight or its characters, just borrowing them. Thank you to everyone who has added my story. Hope you enjoy the next installment. As always reviews are more than welcome. =)**

Bella climbed out of her truck and walked to the door. "Hey Ch-Dad," Bella was trying to break the habit of calling him Charlie. He was her father after all.

"Hey Bells," Charlie greeted his daughter. He had an undeniable smirk on his face. "Why don't you sit down here with your old man." More of a statement than a question.

Bella gave him a puzzled look as she slowly made her way to the couch beside her father. It was then she noticed the thoughtful grin. "Yeah Dad, what's up?" she asked him nervously. She knew he was scheming something.

"I've noticed you've been hanging out down at Billy's an awful lot. Doesn't have anything to do with that boy Jacob does it?"

At first a smile began to sneak its way onto Bella's face. _Maybe it is. _"I guess. I don't know."

Charlie was hopeful. He was glad to see Bella out of her trance since that dirt bag Edward left her high and dry. Jacob was good for her. He cared for her, Charlie could see that. "Good, I'm glad. I much prefer to see you with Jacob then with Edward."

That name. Edward. Bella had almost forgotten. "I'm not with Jacob, Dad. I still love Edward. Why does every one seem to think I've forgotten him?" Bella could feel her anger rising. "Edward didn't leave me. He's still there. I know he is. I'm not with Jacob. AND I NEVER WILL BE!" She bolted for the stairs trying to cover the tears that where running down her cheeks. Her eyes were blurry already. She managed to make it up to her room only tripping twice.

Charlie sat on the couch, stunned. What did he say that made her flip out like that?

* * *

_The pain. Why Edward? Didn't you love me? Don't you love me? Please Edward, come back to me. I need you. This hole in my heart, it hurts. _

Rocking in her bed, Bella cried herself to sleep. Charlie slowly opened the door about an hour after he heard the sobs stop. She was curled up on top of the covers, still in her clothes from school. He decided to put a blanket over her sleeping form. Charlie thought he had is little girl back.

_Everything is dark. "Edward, Edward, please." My screams went unheard. "Please don't leave me," I sobbed. The pain intensified. My heart ached, more than ever. My heart wasn't empty. It was torn in two. _

"Bella, Bella!" Charlie was all but yelling in her ears. Shaking her, he tried to wake her from her hellish slumber. "Bella, sweetie. Please wake up."

Bella's eyes fluttered open. Her throat was dry from the screaming. "W..Water."

Charlie jumped to his feet. "Of course."

Bella rolled over, trying desperately to get the broken feeling to leave her chest. Glancing at the clock she noticed it was nearly 3 AM. _Jessica, oh no. She's going to be so upset. _Charlie returned with her water. "Thanks." Charlie simply nodded and returned to his room. The heart wrenching dreams where back.

* * *

At 6:58 AM, Bella turned off her alarm before it had a chance to beep. She had been staring at the minutes tick by since she awoke practically four hours ago. Dragging to her feet, she got dressed for a long stressful day of school. Putting on her favorite pair of jeans and a big comfy shirt, she made her way downstairs. Charlie was sitting at the table, reading his daily paper. "Morning," he barely peered over his paper. He never knew how to talk to Bella after a night of screams. Bella grabbed a Pop-Tart from the cupboard and sat at the table across from her father. She lazily tore open the shiny plastic. Tearing off a corner, she chewed slowly. Bella had no appetite, but she didn't want to worry her dad further. After choking down a few more bites, she grabbed her bag and headed to the door, "Bye Dad, I'll be home right after school. I'll make dinner." Without giving Charlie a chance to respond, she was out the door.

Pulling in to her normal spot, Bella slid out of her truck. _Time to pretend. _Mike came jogging over to greet her. "Hey there, Bella," Mike tried to sound as seductive as possible.

"Hey Mike." Bella put on her best smile, "Have you seen Jessica? I really need to talk to her." _I can't let her be mad at me. _

Mike started to frown when Bella had tossed his advances aside, "Yeah, um.. I think she already went inside."

Bella smiled again, "Thanks Mike." Bella gathered her bravery and headed to the front doors. She spotted Jessica almost instantly, "Jess! Hey, Jessica."

Jessica turned around. She finally caught Bella's eyes. Bella could see in her face she was debating whether or not she should waste her time on Bella. "Hey, how are you?"

"I'm good. Look, I'm so sorry about last night," Bella started to explain. _Think Bella, why didn't you call her? Make it good._ "I ended up getting back way later than I meant to. It was nearly 11, I figured it was too late to call you."

Jessica's eyes lit up, "Oh, staying late with your man."

Bella did everything she could not to cringe at her wording, "Yeah, I guess you could say that." Just then the bell rang, letting the two know they where late. "Oh crap, Sorry. I gotta go."Jessica made the universal sign for "call me".

Bella spent the first half of her day dreading the rest of the day. She knew Jessica would play 20 Questions with her about… him. She didn't even want to think about his name. Mike would be fawning over her. Too many things Bella just didn't want to deal with. The bell rang out again, signaling the terror known as lunch.

"Bella, sit here!" Mike patted the seat beside him. Angela gave her a frantic look. She knew Jessica wouldn't like Bella sitting with Mike. Things were still rocky. Jessica was all smiles with Bella, but Angela was hearing the nasty side of her.

Noticing Angela's anxious expression and took the hint, "Thanks Mike, but I'm gonna sit here. Angela already told me she saved me a seat." Angela let out a sigh.

Jessica snuck into the vacant seat beside Mike, "Hey Mike." She batted her eyelashes like the best of them. "So, Bella, When's this movie?"

Bella froze. _Oh no, the movie. I already told him about it. Damn. _"Oh, um. I guess I was thinking about tomorrow. If that works with everyone?" A collective nod went around the table.

"What do we want to see?" Mike asked.

"Not Romance." Bella chimed in quickly. Jessica instantly frowned. Those were the only ones she liked.

Ben spoke up. "There is that action, um… What's it called?"

"NIGHT OF ZOMBIES!!" Mike yelled, "Heck yeah. I so want to see that.

"Perfect," Bella smiled. "I guess it's settled then. Eight tomorrow then?" Murmurs of agreement came from just about everyone. Jessica was the only one that wasn't too happy.

* * *

Bella, walking head down, made her way to her truck after her final class of the day. She was trying to walk quickly. Mike was behind her, and she knew he wanted to talk to her. Bella glanced up just to make sure she was headed in the right direction. She stopped dead in her tracks. She heard Mike turn around and scurry away. Leaning against her truck was none other than Jacob.

Here came those uncontrollable urges again. _Run to him Bella. Kiss him, Bella. _Bella managed to control the urge, kinda. She didn't run, she jogged. She didn't kiss him, she hugged him. Bella realized what she was doing and tried to stop. She tried to pull away from his bear hug, but he wasn't letting go. Jacob could feel her pulling away. "And where do you think you are going missy?"

"Home." _I can't be near you. You make me melt. _

Jacob's face wrinkled with concern, "Bells, babe, what's wrong, his Mike following you around again?"

_Babe. Damn you Jacob._ "No. He's not bothering me at all. You are though." Bella responded harshly.

Jacob dropped his arms, "Fine. I'll leave." He turned on his heel, angry as ever. She was pushing him away. Again.

"Jacob, wait," _What are you doing Bella, think about Edward. _"I… The movie is tomorrow at 8."

"Well I'm not picking you up." Jacob retorted.

"I… You don't have to. I… just thought you might want to come."Bella said shyly.

"It's obvious you don't want my company." Jacobs frown began to smooth out. Maybe she wasn't totally closing him out.

Bella sighed, "I do Jacob. I… I don't know what I want Jake." Her eyes were leaking again. _I hate these tears._ She took a cautious step towards him.

Jacob was more than confused at this point. "Bella, why don't we get you home? I think we should talk."

"Yeah… talk. That's a good idea." Bella's voice was distant. Why did this have to be so complicated?

**A/N: Silly Bella, so fickle. I meant to get to the movie part, but apparently I got carried away. This might end up being longer than I intended. I've got the next few chapters in my head. I just got to get them out. Promise to update soon. =)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for reviews and adds! The love makes me want to keep writing. And as usual, I don't own twilight or its characters, just borrowing =) And sorry for a bit of a wait. The semester is ending so all my profs think it's a great time to give me three tests. They are over now so I can do a bet more posting. Yay! Oh and, please review!**

Jacob and Bella rode in silence from the school to her house. He kept a hand lightly on her knee. Gravel crunched under Bella's tires as she pulled into her driveway. She let out a sigh as she opened her door. The conversation to come was going to be a rocky one. She liked Jake, hell, she loved him, but the memories of Edward wouldn't go away. Jacob had been there for her when Edward wasn't. That had to mean something. Bella looked to Jacob with apologetic eyes.

Jacob was worried about the feelings that where going to end up out in the open. He loved her, more than she knew. He wanted to hold her as she fell asleep. He wanted to kiss her lips, he cheeks, he neck, her… _Focus, Jacob. This is a serious conversation. _He grabbed Bella's hand and led her to the front door. Before entering, he grabbed her shoulders and turned her toward him. She seemed to refuse to look in his eyes. "Bella, look at me. Please," Jacob begged her. Bella slowly lifted her head, allowing her eyes to meet his. "I love you, Bella. Just know this."

Bella looked deep in his dark eyes. She could see he was speaking from his soul. Before she could respond, they heard a howl in the distance. Jacob closed his eyes. _Not now Embry._ No more than a few seconds later Embry appeared from the forests edge, "JACOB! Jake. It's Seth. He's phased. Sam wants all of us there. He sent me to get you. Oh hey Bella!" He smiled as he greeted her warmly.

Jacob look confused, "Seth? He shouldn't have phased for at least another year."

"Yeah I know. That's one of the reasons Sam wants us there. So let's go." Embry said urgently.

"Fine, I'm right behind you."

Embry took off for the woods. Jacob looked at Bella with pained eyes. He didn't want to leave her, not right now. "Sorry," he replied shortly. Jacob turned on his heel and started to jog towards the woods.

Bella couldn't let him run off like that, "Jacob! I just wanted to… I love you too." A grin spread across Jacob's face as another howl came from the woods. He had no choice but to leave standing in her own sorrow.

Jacob disappeared into the woods as Bella stared from her doorstep. Several minutes later, when she knew he was gone she finally went inside. She set her bag down on the table and looked at the clock on the stove: 3:45. It was Charlie's day to get home a little earlier so Bella decided to start dinner now. Cooking would also keep her mind of things she was not prepared to think about. After spending a few minutes routing through cabinets, she decided on meatloaf, twice baked potatoes and green beans. A nice time consuming meal. That would keep her mind of things.

She nuked the potatoes while she prepared the meatloaf. _I wonder if Jacob likes meatloaf. Who am I kidding, that boy eats anything. _Bella smiled to herself as she cut added breadcrumbs. _Edward wouldn't though. Cooking. That's something I'd miss when I'm like him. _Bella froze. _When. When I'm like him. _A few tears escaped her eyes. She didn't know if it was from the thought of Edward or the onions. _I'm never going to be like him. He left me. _She put the meatloaf in the pan and nearly through it in the oven. Her anger was rising. _And you know what that's fine with me. I don't need him. _She reached in the microwave to grab the potatoes, forgetting they were obviously hot. "Fuck," Bella let out a rarely heard cus word. _If only Jake where here. He woulda gotten a kick outta hearing me say that. _Her anger insantly subsided at the thought of Jacob. She continued to hollow out the potato skins in preparation to re-stuff them. _I'm done with Edward. I have Jacob now. I love him. Well, I think I do. _Bella started mixing cheese into the mixture. _I know I love him, but do I LOVE him. What about Edward? He can't possibly love me anymore. Why do I still love him so much? He broke me, but yet I still love him. _Tears were now streaming down her face.

_So much for taking my mind of things. _

Later that evening, Bella was at home curled up in her sheets with her nose in a book. Tink_._ She ignored the noise, assuming it was just rain. Tink. Tink_._ Bella sat up in her bed. _Ok, that was not rain._ She slowly threw off her sheets and tiptoed to her window. Looking out, she saw what appeared to be a very tall man standing outside her window. _Well I know it's not Romeo._

"Bella, open your window," the abnormally tall man shouted.

Recognizing the voice she slid open her window, "Jake?" _Maybe it was Romeo. _

"Move, I'm coming up," Jake replied as he swiftly ascended the tree outside her window.

Bella stared at him for a bit, "Jake, you never cease to amaze me."

Jake pulled her into a hug, "It's not that hard, really it's not."

"Yeah, right. I'd break my neck," she gave him an unconvinced look.

He laughed at her. "You probably would," Bella gave him another dirty look, even though she knew it was true. "Anyway Bells, that's not why I'm here. And really I don't have much time. I just wanted to apologize for running off."

Bella interrupted him, "It's ok. You have wolfy things to deal with." She chuckled at her new word. Wolfy. She nuzzled his neck a little as she pulled her body closer to his. She didn't realize she was cold until she was next to his warm body.

Jacob struggled not to let out a small moan when she pressed herself against him. She kinda drove him crazy. "So I'll see you tomorrow? For our date?" He preemptively winced expecting a slap on the arm. Ironically enough, that's just what Bella did.

"It's not a date, it's operation get Mike of my back so Jessica isn't mad at me."

Jacob laughed loudly at Bella's reply, that is until she landed another good slap in the stomach and pointed down the hall. "Oh, right. Charlie. I should be leaving anyway. I'll be over around 7. Love you Bells." Jacob pressed his lips to hers without much of a warning. Bella stood stunned. Before she could say a word, he was out the window and sprinting to the woods.

Bella stood for a moment, possibly angry. She couldn't decide. While he kissed her, she felt warm and fuzzy, but as soon as he stepped away she felt guilty. She thought about Edward. It was like she was cheating on him. Bella climbed into bed and turned off her light. She tossed and turned a bit before drifting off into an uneasy sleep.

The next morning, Bella woke surprised she slept through the night without any nightmares. She noticed her room was a bit messier than usual. She spent the next half an hour tidying. Glancing at the clock she saw it was not quite 10. _Ugh, I have to find something to do till 7._ Bella spent the next few hours cleaning the rest of the house and working on a few bits of homework. Charlie arrived home around 6 quite surprised to see his house so sparkly.

"Wow Bella, place cleans up nice," Charlie was surveying the house.

Bella shrugged, "I was bored. Needed to occupy myself somehow. I got caught up in the cleaning I kinda forgot about dinner though."

"Don't worry about it kido, we'll order pizza." Charlie picked up the phone and ordered some food.

The two ate their delivery in almost silence. The only noise was when Charlie decided he was angry at whatever game he was watching and yelled. Just then there was a quiet knock on the door.

"Hello?" Jacob peered his head in. Bella jumped up to greet him. Before she got a word out he spoke again, "Hey, do I smell pizza?"

Bella laughed, "Yeah, there are a few pieces left if you want some."

Jacob grinned. He took any opportunity he could to eat, "Heck yeah. I'll eat a few then we will head to the theatre."

Jacob's Rabbit pulled into a spot at the movies. As Bella climbed out of the passenger seat she saw Mike and Jessica holding hands. _Oh thank God._ Bella waved to them as they made their way through the lot. "Hey guys. Angela and Ben here yet?"

Jessica replied, "Yeah, right behind you."

Bella turned around, "Oh I see them!" Once the whole group was together they got in line for tickets. Mike and Jessica, holding hands. Ben and Angela, holding hands. Jake and Bella, standing together. They all shuffled into their seats. Bella ended up between Jake and Mike.

Mike leaned over to whisper to Bella. Before he got far Jake put his arm around her. Mike instantly leaned back and went to talk to Jessica. Bella gave Jake an appreciative but confused look. It wasn't a date, but it looked like the only way to make it a successful Operation Get Mike off Her Back, it was the only way for it to work.

Two boring hours later, the credits rolled and the lights came up. Ben and Mike were in a frenzy of repeating every action scene complete with explosion sounds. They all were herded out into the parking lot. After talking for a few minutes about the movie the three couples went their separate ways. Jake hadn't taken his arm out from around Bella. When she side stepped slightly out of his arms he simply grabbed her hand. When she didn't seem too fond of that idea, Jacob questioned her, "Don't want to hold my hand?"

Bella put her head down. "I said it wasn't a date."

Jacob instantly dropped her hand, "Fine." He looked hurt. "I guess I'll just drop you off at your house and be on my way."

"NO!" Bella all but yelled. Jacob now looked confused and hurt. "I… I mean, I don't want my time with you to be over yet. You should come in and hang out for a while. Please. For me."

Jacob knew better than to say yes. She was just going to toy with his heart. "Fine. But only for like an hour."

Bella smiled. _An hour with my Jake was better than nothing. _"Thank you Jake." This time she reached for his hand. Jacob was now less hurt but more confused. It was like one second Bella was afraid of touching him, then the next she wanted nothing more than to cuddle.

They pulled into Bella's driveway, but Charlie's car was gone. Bella didn't think he would go to Billy's or the Clearwater's this late. Not to mention if he did go to Billy's, Jacob would have known. Bella unlocked the door and found a note from Charlie. _Hey sweetie, Gotta call about a few maulings in the next county over. They needed my help. One of the victims was a cop. Stay inside once you get home. I'll be home sometime tomorrow afternoon. Love, Dad. _

Bella looked at Jacob, fear in her eyes. _Oh Charlie, please don't get hurt. _Bella now wanted Jacob to stay even more. She took his hands once more and led him to the couch. They sat down together without a word. Bella leaned on him and curled up inside his arms. Breathing deep, she smelled him in ways she never noticed before. He smelled woodsy. Like pine. She liked that smell. She snuggled even close. Jacob began to inadvertently rub her side. He leaned his head on hers as she moved even closer. Jacob kissed the top of her head. She glanced up at him, warmth in her eyes.

Leaning forward, she could feel his breath on her face. No more than an inch away from his face, she felt her insides tense and her legs melt. Bella moved just that little bit further and placed her lips on his. She brought her other hand to his face. She rubber her thumb along his jaw and she pressed herself harder to his side. She let out a small moan as she brushed her tongue along his lips. This was deeper than she ever kissed Edward. Jacob wrapped both his arms around her waist, letting one hand land near the top of her backside. Bella's hand moved down his face and now rested on his chest. She began to run her hand all over his stomach and his abs. She could feel every muscle tense as she moved. Her hand nearly reached the top of his pant when she felt his hip roll slightly forward. She moved her hand back up his chest, this time her hand under his shirt and on his bare chest. Every muscle was beyond defined. Jacob gasped as her cold hands grazed his nipple. She had never elicited such a response from Edward before so she paused, and leaned out of the kiss. Jacob's lips followed hers. "Bella…" He gasped.

She knew she wasn't hurting him, so she returned to her passionate kisses. _Oh, Jacob._ She had never felt anything like this. She could feel herself getting wet, something she had never experienced before. She pushed her body closer to his. She was now all but on top of him.

In one swift movement Jacob laid her back on the couch and placed himself above her. One hand was on the arm rest, supporting himself from laying completely on her. Bella looked up at him. She saw a look in his eyes she had never seen before. Was it lust?

Jacob began kissing her again, this time it was his hands that did the exploring. He ran his hand up and down her side. He slipped his hand under her shirt. He continued the motion, stopping just below her bra.

Bella's feeling intensified. She involuntarily pushed her hips into his. She was not totally aware of her effects on Jacob. She felt his hardness through both his and her jeans. His hand now wandered further up than before. He was now groping her breast through her bra. He slowly began to move his hand under the lacy cover.

Bella gasped and pulled away quickly. She pushed Jacob with all her might trying desperately to get him off. _Oh, what have I done. I really have cheated on him now. Oh god. Edward… _Tears were streaming down her face as she continued her assault on Jacobs chest. They were both standing now, Jacob's arms still loosely around her. Her fists were beating him repeatedly. Bella was in hysterics. Crying, hitting, trying to escape. Jacob held her still. "Shhh, Bells. Calm down."

Bella was beginning to tire herself out. _Calm down? I can't calm down. I was two seconds from ripping off your pants and I have a boyfriend._ She couldn't even begin to talk. And noise she made came out a blubbering. If it weren't for Jacobs hold on her she would have long since crumpled to the ground.

**A/N: My first attempt at anything resembling a lemon. Not full on, just a tease. =) hopefully it wasn't horrible. This one is a little long. It's a bit of a filler chapter so all kinds of stuff happen. But anyway. Update tomorrow. I promise. Its now 430 AM and I've had like four hours of sleep. There I go rambling. =P Anywho, rate and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: There is a lemon. Just fair warning. Hope you enjoy. It's my first real attempt at one so please tell me what you think! **

Bella finally stopped beating Jacob. She wrapped her arms tightly around herself. Jacob pulled her closer to him and held her. Her tears were slowing, but her breathing was still unstable. _Why did I do that? I cheated on him. He's going to be so mad when he comes back ._Her sobs started again. _Oh god, he's not coming back. _Jacob kept his arms around her as she continued to cry. He didn't know what was wrong, but he knew he had to be there for her. He had never seen her break down like this. Bella rested her head on Jacob's chest._ Edward's gone. He's gone for good. I have no one. I'm alone, completely and totally alone. _Jacob kissed her on the top of her head, trying to reassure her. Bella looked up and gazed into his eyes. _His eyes are so dark. And warm._ She smiled as she studied his face. _I have Jacob. I've always had Jacob. _Bella moved her arms from around herself and wrapped them around his waist. She sighed, feeling a weight lifting from her shoulders. She squeezed Jacob, trying to tell him it was okay. Everything was going to be ok now. Bella nuzzled her face into Jacob's neck.

"Bella?" Jacob spoke softly. He didn't want to scare her.

She moved her head to meet his eyes once more. Her crying had nearly stopped, "Yes?" She replied simply.

Jacob wasn't sure what to expect if he tried to talk to her about what just happened, "Are you…. Okay?" he asked hesitantly.

Bella looked up and smiled, "I'm great. I'm wonderful. Everything is perfect."

Jacob looked at her quizzically. "Bella, you are making no sense. You were just bawling your eyes out."

"I know," Bella responded mater-of-factly.

"Do you want to talk?"

"I'm happy as long as I'm with you."

"Bells, I think we should talk about this. We were making out and you just flipped. Now you are all hunky-dory like nothing happened."

"I like when you call me Bells," Bella sounded almost euphoric. "Whatcha wanna talk about Jake-y."

Jacob chuckled at her new nickname, "I'm not really sure. I guess we can start at the beginning."

"Okie-dokey," Bella was grinning now. She felt so relieved. "Let's sit down." Bella pulled him onto the couch. He nearly landed on her. He quickly jumped away, afraid of causing her more mental anguish. Bella inched closer to him anyway.

Jacob breathed deep. He wanted just to tell her how much he loved her, how much he wanted her to be his. He knew she was on the brink of something and he didn't want to go and ruin it, "Why did you push me off?" He didn't mean to sound so harsh.

"Well, cause I thought of Edward." Bella replied. Jacob cringed slightly at the bloodsucker's name. Bella continued, "And I realized I was cheating on him by kissing you."

Jacob began to protest, "But… he le…"

Bella cut him off, "Let me finish. I know, he left me. And I realized he's not coming back. I felt alone. So very alone. Then it hit me. You, Jacob. I had you."

"You HAVE me, Bells." Jacob cut in before she had a chance to continue.

"I know," She smiled. Bella scooted closer to his warm body. They sat in silence for nearly a half an hour, simple enjoying each other's company. "Will you stay tonight?" Bella asked suddenly.

Jacob stared at her stunned. _Would I ever?_ "I don't know Bells, I don't think your dad would approve. And I'd have to call my dad. I just don't know."

Bella looked at him with pleading eyes, "Please Jake. I don't want to stay by myself. And I don't think my dad can say anything. I'm 18 now."

Jacob chuckled at her defiance, "Yes, but it's his house."

Bella sat up a bit, "Well call your dad and see what he says. He's knows Charlie better than both of us. He would have a better idea of his opinion."

Jacob couldn't say no at this point. She was being so persistent. Not to mention he wanted nothing more than to fall asleep with her in his arms. "Fine, I'll call him." He got up and headed to the kitchen and picked up phone.

Bella sat on the couch waiting for his answer. She really hoped he would be able to stay the night with him. She thought about being alone with Jake for the entire night and what they had done earlier. She remembered kissing him, running her hands along his beautiful rock body. Then she thought about what she did to him. Her face got flush at the thought of Jacob's hardness. Before Bella could think anymore on the subject, Jacob returned. He was grinning.

"I can stay. Charlie had actually called him earlier and said it would be okay."

Bella jumped up from the couch and wrapped her arms around his neck, "I'm so excited. I really didn't want to sleep alone tonight." She planted a quick kiss on his lips. Jacob didn't let her get away with just one kiss. He leaned in and kissed her harder.

"Now where were we?" Jacob questioned her playfully. He pulled her close and pushed his body against hers. Bella felt her insides tense once more. Against her carnal desires, she stepped back from Jacob.

"I'm sorry. I just don't think I'm ready for anything like that." Bella told him apologetically.

Jacob struggled to smile despite his yearning for her, "Do you want to just lay down then?"

Bella nodded. She grabbed his hand and led him up the stairs to her room. It was weird having Jake there knowing he would be sleeping beside her. She rummaged through her pajama drawer trying to find something she was comfortable in around him. She settled on a pair of sweatpants with her old high school's symbol on it. Bella motioned for him to turn around, "No peeking, Jacob. I mean it!"

He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms as her turned to face the wall, "I wouldn't dream of peeking on you." _Actually, yes I would. _

Bella slipped out of her jeans and pulled the sweatpants over her hips. She pulled on a tank top knowing sleeping with Jacob would be warm. She debated on taking of her bra. It was horribly uncomfortable to sleep in, but given the company, she thought it might be a good idea to keep them contained. In the end she went with comfort and unhooked her bra and slid it off from under her shirt. "Okay, it's safe now."

"Safe?" Jake chuckled, "You completely naked would be safe." He quickly bit his tongue, afraid he was being too blunt.

Bella attempted to give him a dirty look, but she couldn't help smiling, "Is that so?" She asked playfully.

Jacob grinned and stepped closer to her, "Yup. I wouldn't mind at all."

"Well I don't think it's fair if I'm the only one naked." Bella continued to tease him.

Jacob started to pull off his shirt, "Well what are we waiting for?" He was getting hopeful.

Bella stepped closer to him and leaned in, stopping inches from his face. "Let's go to bed."

Jacob hung his shoulders and sighed, "Aw, do we have to?"

"I can't be exhausted tomorrow when Charlie comes home. I don't think he'd appreciate that you kept me up all night."

"Yeah, I guess you are right." Jacob sat down on Bella's bed and patted the spot beside him.

Bella raised an eyebrow, "You are inviting me to MY bed?" She sat down beside him anyway.

Jacob put an arm around her waist, "Yup. Come on Bells, let's just lay down."

Bella snuck under the covers and held them up to allow Jacob to come in with her. She leaned her back against him. He put his arm around her and pulled her closer. He was already getting hot with his shirt on. "Hold on a sec," He whispered. He grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it over his head. He went back holding her close to him. He leaned up a bit and brushed her hair away. He planted a kiss on her neck. Bella let out a small moan and pushed herself against him. Jacob moved his kisses down her neck and kissed her collarbone. He moved his hand up and down her arm. Sliding a finger under the strap of her top, he slowly pulled it down. His kisses moved down her arm. Bella rolled over to face him.

Jacob put his hands under her chin and lifted her head up, "I love you, Bella."

Bella smiled, "I love you to Jacob." She leaned forward and kissed him softly. Her hand was on his side. She slowly began to trace the muscles on his chest. Jacob pushed his lips harder into hers, his tongue tracing her lips. Bella threw a leg over him and pushed her hips into him. She felt his hardness pushing into her. Her head rocked back as she let out a moan. Jacob rolled his hips against her again drawing out another moan. He repeated the motion a few more times. "Oh Jacob," Bella sighed. She kissed him hard, with more passion then she ever had. Jacob's hand was resting on her hip, below the bottom hem of her shirt but above her pants. He stuck his thumb under the waistband and pulled slightly down.

Bella's hand was still exploring his defined chest. She took her fingers and ran them down his stomach. His whole body tensed at her light touch. Slipping her fingers under his jeans, she popped the button open with her thumb and fingers. Jacob rolled over, placing himself between her legs. He was propped up on his hands. He hadn't put his weight on her just yet, instead he took a few moments to take in her beauty. She was clearly flustered. She was biting her bottom lip as her hands where still playing with the button on his jeans. She was debating with herself if she really wanted to continue. Bella was now playing with the tab on his zipper. Breathing deep, she pulled it down in one motion. She yanked down on his jeans, sitting up slightly. He lifted his hips to let her pull them the rest of the way off. She could only get them down to about his knees, forcing him to kick them the rest of the way off.

"Your turn," He said has he rolled slightly off her. His ran his fingers along the top of her pants. He slipped his hand under her bottoms and underwear. His fingers were searching for the right spot. Jacob's index finger brushed across her clit causing her to gasp.

"Jacob," Bella breathed. He continued to move his finger in a small circle. She was wiggling with pleasure under his grip. He moved down slightly and pushed his fingers deep into her. Bella's entire body began to tense. She was feeling like pure ecstasy. His finger's returned to the circles. She arched her back and pushed her hips into his hand. Every muscle in her body tensed as she was sent over the edge, "Ohh, ohh, Jacob." Her body relaxed as her breathing returned to normal. Jacob snuggled closer and kissed her check. His lips feverishly moved down her neck. He grabbed her sweatpants a started to pull them down. Bella lifted her hips, allowing him to pull them the rest of the way down.

Jacob picked himself up and laid between her legs. "Are you sure you want to do this Bella?" he asked , with genuine concern in his eyes. He had just witnessed her break down. He wasn't sure if she was doing this for the right reasons.

Bella was silent for a few moments. She was admiring him. _How am I here with someone as beautiful as him?_ Bella had never imagined doing anything like this with Edward. Well, she had, but she knew it was out of the question. Jacob was her best friend and she loved him, apparently more than she had thought. She was honestly a little surprised that he had stopped to ask her such a question. He cared for her, and by asking that simple question he proved it. Bella knew she wanted this, "Yes. Yes, Jacob. I want to do this. I want to do this with no one but you." She tried to sound as confident as possible.

Jacob grinned. He sat up and pulled down his boxers. He then quickly removed Bella's underwear. She was painfully aware of her nakedness and did not look down. She was honestly a little scared to see it. Jacob positioned himself above her. He could feel his tip close to her. He began to push slowly into her. Knowing he could hurt her, he stopped when he heard her wince. "Am I hurting you?"

Bella shook her head. "No, keep going." _Oh god, this hurts. _Jacob pushed himself in to her. He could feel her, tight around his cock. Bella let out a small sob as she felt her insides being broken. Jacob stopped moving, giving her a chance to recover. He began to pull back slowly, watching her face ready to stop if she showed signs of discomfort. "Don't….Stop" Bella said softly. She knew it was going to hurt, but she gave him free reign anyway. He had already pleasured her in ways she never imagined possible. It was his turn now. Jacob began rocking his hips. He moaned as he moved. He could feel himself getting close already. He tried to think of something repulsive in an attempt to last a little longer. As Jacob moved, the pain for Bella began to subside. She began to lift her hips to meet his thrusts. Every muscle was starting to tense once again. She moved he hips faster. Jacob couldn't old back any longer. He drove himself harder into Bella. She was moaning with every movement. He felt himself reaching his climax. Leaning down he kissed her neck, sending her over. Bella's body clenched tight around his hardness within her, making Jacob groan with satisfaction. He had never felt anything so amazing. He moved his hips a few more times as his climax ended. His body collapsed, shifting to the right of Bella so not to crush her. Panting, he put his arm around Bella, "I love you Bella, more than you know." He whispered.

Bella snuggled closer to him, "I love you too, Jacob." She smiled as she realized how perfect this was. She was in the arms of _her_ Jacob, he one person whose love was always there. Her eyes closed as she drifted into the most peaceful sleep she had in months.

**A/N: I've marked this story has complete. I didn't really plan much for this story, however i have moved on to a sequel of sorts called A Wolf by Any Other Name. Please, go check it out. -Em**


End file.
